Seducing Fixation
by infadinityfollower
Summary: They met, she cried, they fought, they won but Naruto just couldn't stop loving her. post-Naruto!
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto's flesh met her's relentlessly, trying to drive her over the edge, needing to drive her over the edge. He failed. Instead her every motion broke him, instead her every moan ruined him. Naruto needed her, Naruto wanted her, She was his fixation and Naruto never gave up on his dreams.

Driving into her faster, Naruto could feel her coil around him, her entire body working in one motion while he push and prodded with the little to no experience he had.

"Naruto~" She sang her voice husky and wanting all for him.

Why her? Why her! Why her!? Naruto didn't know and he didn't care what he did know is that he would have her no matter her own wishes or the wishes of his precious people.

Naruto stood over her exhausted form, her impossibly long white hair fanning her like one big halo, Her porcelain skin was covered in a light sweat created by their ministrations. His eyes dragged themselves up her body, taking in her flat stomach and large breasts before taking in her face her unique eyes and horns.

"You're mine." He growled heatedly, no one could have her, only him.

She smiled up at him, arms spread apart accepting him. She opened her mouth to speak only for her voice to come out in a shriek.

"Naruto!"

Huh? Why did she sound like Sakura? She never did before?

"Naruto your ass better be up or so help me!"

* * *

Naruto's eyes snap open wide and his body was covered in a cold sweat. He didn't need this right now, he didn't need _her_ in his head right now.

"Yeah Sakura-chan I will be out shortly!"

They had starting dating long after Sasuke had formally left Konoha and he had once again turn down all of her invitations. Back then Naruto was still doing everything in his power to get _her_ out of his mind and had once again ask Sakura out but only about three months ago did she ask him out.

In Naruto's opinion Sakura was seven years too late. He couldn't turn her down however she was his dream girl and it would raise to many questions if he did.

"Yeah you better be mister!"

Naruto hated Sakura, he hated the way he was supposed to act in front of her and all of Konoha. They still thought him a fool and an idiot ready to rush into anything for them. They were wrong. He had shown the required mature mentally for a 24 year old but in actuality he was beyond that. For seven years he had been gathering power and knowledge after losing the Six Sage's powers.

For seven years he had been trying to find a way to free her.

Looking down at his bed sheets Naruto let out a groan, getting up and and removing his once again spoiled sheets. He would make a clone to do the rest for he better go shower to remove any grime and sweat. He had a date with Sakura and he didn't want her bitching more than she already did.

'Why can't _she_ just leave my life!'

* * *

"Oh my gosh Sakura-chan this is so good! Thank you so much Ayame-chan!"

It wasn't, the way the raman slid down his throat disgusted him. The salty flavor of his once favorite restaurant food made him want to puke. It wasn't that the food was nasty it was just Naruto stop eating food when he turn 20.

Chakra made him and chakra sustained him. Naruto had once dreamed of being a great warrior who journey throughout the world saving princess and kingdoms using chakra. Now that he was he loved every last second of it.

Naruto made sure he paid closer attention to Ayame then Sakura. For the last month he had been setting up their break up. Naruto started with the small things first like arriving just a couple of minutes late to calling Sakura by a different female name as well.

Now with it nearing the end of the month Naruto was starting the final process of their break up, they had been coming to Ichiraku's Ramen for the past week instead of going to other restaurants. With his so-called endless love for ramen it was a giving that he would push and want to go there.

Already Naruto had heard rumors of him and Ayame going around the village. They spoke of how Sakura was losing him and how Ayame had stolen him through his stomach. Sakura put no stock into them but she still feared that they were true.

Naruto of course knew they were true. Ayame didn't seduce him however but rather Naruto seduced her. It happened a long time ago after his dreams had started. Naruto needed an outlet and Ayame fit the bill. Ayame was 28 now and was just truly coming into her age beauty. Naruto had use her again and again to keep _her_ out of his mind and for a time it work. Soon however the dreams come back worse then ever and Naruto stop caring about the _why_ and gave into them. Naruto gave into _her_.

Blushing and looking away from him, sly and cute as always even with her age.

"No thank you Naruto for always being _our_ number 1 customer."

Ayame's father had passed away shortly after the Fourth Great War and only with Naruto's funds did the shop stay afloat. Ayame was not normally this sly only after Naruto had started up with her again could he get these reactions out of her. He, back then had been her first and had used this knowledge to bend Ayame around his finger. This shop was more his home than anywhere else in Konoha.

"Are we still on for tonight?"

Naruto every now and again help Ayame with the shop.

All he got from Ayame was a blushing nod and from Sakura a suspicious stare.

* * *

Large and looming, the moon sat high up in the sky, mocking him for she was no longer in the false prison. Naruto sat atop the fourth Hokage's stone head staring up to the moonlit night sky. Naruto always came up here when he was feeling down or upset. In the past it was for _how_ Konoha ignored him. Now it was _for_ Konoha and the man he sat upon.

Blond short hair blew nicely with the cold night wind and with his tan appearance gave Naruto a extoic look. All of this was undone by the horrible black eye he now bore. Sakura had _caught_ him cheating with Ayame. He made sure Ayame was safe from the Konouchi before baring himself to the wrath of his once pink haired teammate.

When she was done with her yelling and crying, she punch him right in his eye and left to who knows where. 'Probably to Ino.'

Naruto didn't heal the black eye instead he would bear it with _shame_ and have all of Konoha get a good look at their depressed 'Golden Sun' before Naruto requested a long term mission to get away from all the drama.

Kakashi would give it to him too, or else he runs the risk of a super powered annoyed shinobi flight risk in his village.

Sighing Naruto laid back, getting comfortable for the night, he would dream of her no matter what. Looking up at the giant moon one last time Naruto's last conscious thought was.

'Why can't I stop loving you?'

* * *

"Naruto~"

She voice was music to his ears and her body was his drug. Naruto look away from his two white hair horn topped children to his lovely wife.

She was walking toward him, wearing a beautiful large dark kimono with a large moon on the back. She had a small smile and was barefooted.

They were in their castle in demon county atop a mountain which was surrounded by a beast of gargantuan size.

"Hello my beloved _Kaguya_?"


End file.
